Insanity and Bravery
by SE999
Summary: After Soul is badly injured in a battle, Maka will do anything to protect him and get stronger. Anything to prevent the black blood from getting to him ever again. But while she seeks for strength and bravery, does she develop feelings for her weapon? SoMa, first fanfic. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Maka paced down the hallways, looking at her shoes. Tears were slowly forming in her eyes. Thoughts were racing through her mind, thoughts of confusion, worry. _Why am I so weak? It's all because of me that this happened! How did it happen in the first place? I hope he's going to be okay. _Tears were now falling onto the floor, one by one. Maka clapped her hands over her face.

" Uh, Maka?" Someone called. Maka, without looking, ignored the comment.

" Maka? I heard about what happened," the voice said. Maka could her the person's footsteps nearing to her. Maka sat down on the nearest chair, not revealing her eyes.

" There there, I know, this is hard for you," The voice cooed. Maka cringed. _What did you think? _She thought. " If it were Blackstar who had gotten hurt, I would've been in the same state you are," Tsubaki added, _Well, maybe _slightly _less sad… _she thought to herself.

" You just don't get it, Tsubaki! It's _my _fault that he's injured, _my _fault that the Black blood could get to him in the first place, it's _my _fault that the kishin egg attacked him!" She yelled. Tsubaki patted Maka's back.

" Maka, don't be so hard on yourself! The kishin egg was probably too fast for you to help Soul, anyways… look, I know it's hard to see the ones that we love sick," Tsubaki replied, trying to comfort Maka. Maka looked up at Tsubaki, her face beet red.

" E-eh?! I don't _love _Soul!" She yelled, giving Tsubaki the _I don't feel that way about Soul! _look, as well as the _Shut… up… now… _look. Tsubaki simply giggled, much to Maka's displeasure.

" Well, I was _going _to say that I didn't mean it in _that _way, but then again, you're _blushing…" _She giggled. Maka glared at her.

" It's not like that!" She screamed. People turned heads to look at her, often scared off by Maka scowling at them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The kishin egg swung his hand at Maka, who quickly used her scythe to defend.

" Soul! Let's go!" Maka yelled, dodging the claw. She waited for a 'Yeah,' or a 'got it'. A simple 'right,' wouldn't kill. Maka tried again." Soul! Let's resonate!" Maka yelled. Once again, there was pure and utter silence from the sycthe. The kishin egg ran towards them. Maka looked at the weapons eye, and noticed it was closed. She groaned. _Oh, great, he's sleeping. Way to leave me in the dust Soul, I'm not the only one who has to do this. _The kishin neared and neared, swinging his arm, trying to push Maka to the ground. Maka jumped backwards, sweating, her eyes wide. Shewas trying to avoid the blood from the previous victim of the kishin. " Soul! Wake up, we have to-" She saw liquid trickling down the sycthe. Black liquid. Black _blood. _Maka shrieked. The sycthe in her hand became holigram like, the blue wavelegnth leaving the form of the sycthe and welcoming the from of a unconscious human body. _Soul's _body. Maka gasped, realizing what had happened. But before she could help, the kishin egg jumped next to the unconscious Soul, and whipped his claws through him. All Maka could see was Blood. Black Blood.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Tsubaki and Maka, you may come in now." The professor said, opening the door. Maka, looking down, got out of her seat and quickly walked through. Tsubaki followed. " You two have been here a while, haven't you?" Stein chuckled. Tsubaki waved her hand, gesturing him to stop.

" Maka hasn't really been in… a good mood lately, so that's kind of a sensetive topic right now," She whispered to him. Stein nodded.

" You're here to see Soul Eater Evans, yes. Now follow me." Stein assured himself._ Who'd he think we were here to see, huh? _She thought, angrilly. Stein opened a curtain, revealing Soul. Maka stopped cold. She began to tear up. She looked at the professor wide eyed.

" He-he's going to be alright?" She asked. Stein smiled, ruffling her hair.

" He's fine, just tired. The operations over, I'll let you sit here for a while." He told her, opening the curtain, then closing it to exit. Maka sat down, remembering the kishin clawing Soul. _That should've been me. It should've been _me _who got hurt by Crona. _Her hands were drenched with tears. Tsubaki looked over at her, remembering the last time Maka was like that. Then she remembered how Blackstar barged in. _Oh, no, he'll have to hear about it sooner or later, hopefully not today, _Tsubaki thought, smiling.

" I'm gonna go now," Tsubaki said, going through the curtain and waving. Maka didn't budge. _It was me who caused it all. Soul may_ _be doing his job, but hes getting hurt… because I'm weak. I need to protect him. Even if it isn't my job as a meister, I owe Soul. I'll get stronger- no, braver. _


	2. Chapter 2

Soul Eater (c) Funimation

_A few weeks later..._

" Maka!" Make turned around, only to see the Thompson sisters and Tsubaki. Make waved.

" What's going on?" Maka asked, walking towards them. Patty was playing with a paper giraffe, asking Tsubaki who was better, and who was going to win the 'ultimate battle.'

" Oh, nothing, we're going to the mall. Wanna come?" Liz asked. Tsubaki turned her attention to Maka.

" Uh... no thanks, I've got... other plans." Maka replied, scratching her head. Liz rolled her eyes, and smiled.

" Yeah, go ahead an enjoy reading. See you tomorrow!"

" Bye, Maka! Put 'em up, Giraffe! I'll beat you any day, any time, any where, any second, any-"

" Um, Patty, I think we-we get the point. Bye Maka!" Tsubaki said, waving. Maka sighed, and kept walking. Liz, Patty and Tsubaki were always going to the mall and buying clothes, and Maka was usually dragged along against her will.

" And then I was like, BOOM! YEAH! And then, I said, SOUL RESONANCE! ENCHANTED SWORD MODE! And then, I was like, SPEEDSTAR! And I started running around and confusing him! The old kitten egg is a bit too dumb for the almighty Blackstar! I'M AWESOME! I'LL SURPASS GOD, SO FEAST YOU'RE EYES!" Backstair yelled. Kid was avoiding his asymmetrical friend, looking at his shoes.

" Blackstar, please, If I go through anymore of this, I'll most likely get a migraine. The asymmetry of this moment is unbearable- Just look at you, going everywhere! STAY IN STANCE, BLACKSTAR!" Kid ranted.

" For some reason, Maka isn't letting us go on missions. Something about her not being brave enough, or something." Soul sighed. Kid patted his shoulder.

" I bet Maka and you will be on a mission in no time, she's probably using that as an excuse to take a break." Kid told him. Blackstar laughed.

" Haha, THAT WEAKLING WILL NEVER BE AS FAST AS ME! SHE WILL ALWAYS BE THE TORTISE, AND I'LL ALWAYS BE THE HARE! SLOWPOKE, HAHA! SHE'S PROBABLY CRYING BECAUSE SHE ISN'T NEARLY ANYWHERE NEAR ME!" Blackstar boomed. Kid looked at Soul, and then Blackstar.

" I'm pretty sure the tortise won, Blackstar." Kid told him. Blackstar stared at him blankly, and continued to laugh.

" Fools! OF COURSE THE HARE WON, HE'S WAAAYY FASTER THAN THE DUMB TORTISE! FOR ALL I KNOW, AND I KNOW EVERYTHING, OF COURSE, THE HARE WON! SO BEAT THAT!" Kid sighed, while Soul face palmed.

" Uh... what?" Maka asked. Soul lifted his head, while Blackstar stopped laughing.

" Yo, Maka, why aren't you and Soul going on missions? YOU'RE JEALOUS OF ME, AREN'T YOU!? I can't blame you for that, of course." Blackstar asked, patting Maka's shoulder. Maka quickly batted his arm away, cocking her head at him.

" And _why_ would I be jealous, exactly?" She asked, her hands on her hips. Blackstar didn't hesitate to answer. As soon as his mouth opened, Maka interrupted.

" You know what, never mind. I'll just- go home..." Maka stopped Blackstar, backing away.

**Sorry for the short chapter. And I'm pretty sure Blackstar was on you're nerves the whole time, XD... Sorry for that, too. **


	3. Chapter 3

Soul eater (c) Funimation

I wish I owned it... SO MANY THINGS WOULD BE DIFFERENT... not really...

" Hey, Maka!" Maka put her book to the side and looked up, only to be greeted by Blaire. The cat meowed.

" Did you see Soul anywhere?" Blaire asked. Maka narrowed her eyebrows.

" No," Maka started. Blaire's ears drooped a little. They suddenly perked up again.

" I'm glad you and Soul aren't on missions anymore! It gives me more time to spend with you guys, nya!" Blaire exclaimed, transforming into a human.

" Yeah..." Maka replied, scotching away from Blaire. Maka walked to the refrigerator, and took the milk cartoon. It was as light as a feather; which only implied one thing.

" Blaire! Stop drinking all the milk!" Maka yelled. Blaire walked in as a cat, and meowed.

" I know! And I only drink it on special occasions, silly girl! You _know _that milk isn't healthy for cats! So enjoy the milk until next month!" Blaire trotted away. Maka rolled her eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Flashback_

"..." Maka was reading her book in a corner, looking at Soul every five seconds. He was fast asleep. Maka groaned. She had been sitting and waiting for two hours, and she had only gotten through four pages in that long amount of time. Her attention went back to her book again. _All of a sudden- _Maka looked at Soul, and closed her book. He was still asleep. She fished through the pages again until she found the line she was on, and started again. _Fish were flying out of the wate- _Maka glanced at Soul, and saw him sit up straight. His eyes were wide open, as if he had been faking the whole time. Maka closed her book, and ran to Soul's side. " Soul! Uh, how are you feeling?" Maka gleamed. Soul looked at her with no expression, and then tilted his head.

" Uh, who are you?" He asked, like a six year old. Maka stared at him blankly, then brought her book out.

" Soul, stop faking! You're in for it!" Maka grumbled through her teeth. Soul put his arms ahead of him in defense, swatting them hysterically.

" Oh, so _thats _my name. Cool." He smirked, crossing his arms. Maka face palmed.  
" _SOUL!" _She yelled, he book at the ready, her fists clutching the _Fish Pod _tightly.

" Okay, okay, okay! But _who the hell are you?" _He asked. Maka brought her book up, ready to hit him. Soul swatted his arms once again, saying, " Stop stop stop stop stop!" Maka slowly put the book at her side.

" Soul," She sighed. " I'm Maka. Ma-_ka. Maka Albarn. _You're miester. Remember, by any chance?" She asked. Soul wrinkled his nose.

" What a sad last name- _Albarn? _Wow, some little kid'l get a kick out of that one day," He nodded. Maka's face went red.

" _What?!" _She yelled at him, taking her book out and slamming it into his head.

" **_OW!" _**Soul yelled, clutching his head and putting it in his knees. Maka sighed.

" You know what, I'm gonna take a walk." Maka walked out the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maka opened the door to Soul's room, and looked at him. He was once again fast asleep. Maka groaned.

" Not this again," She mumbled, opening her book. _Fish were flying out of the water, flipping. I put my arms up in defense, hoping that if they dropped on me, I could easily swat it off. Suddenly, bubbles of water formed around the fish, and I hoped that it meant- _

" Good afternoon, Maka." Maka looked up. It was Kid, Liz and Patty.

" Hi!" Patty squealed, running up to Maka, and greeting her with a bone crushing hug. Maka gasped for air.

" No, Patty, stop! You don't want to kill _Maka, too!" _Liz yelled, pulling Patty off. Maka smiled weakly, waving. Kid walked up to her.

" How is Soul doing? Has he woken up before this?" Kid asked. Maka nodded.

" Yeah. It looked like he lost his memory, so I took a walk." Maka replied. Kid didn't seem nearly as surprised as Maka thought he would. In fact, he didn't show any expression at all. Kid just nodded.

" That _is _a possibility, considering his injury, and how he fell. I'm sure It'll come in time. Hopefully." Kid informed, making Maka cringe.

" Well, how are _you _doing? All you ever do is sit here all day, I wouldn't be surprised if you had feel-" Liz started.

" PATTY VS. THE GIRAFFE, EPISODE THREE! WHO WILL WIN, WHO WILL LOSE? THE SUSPENSE, FOLKS! THE SUSPENSE!" Patty narrated, ripping the paper giraffe once again. Liz sighed, watching Kid look at the ripped giraffe in horror.

" Patty, it took me a day to make that giraffe perfectly symmetrical, and you RIP IT?" He yelled at a laughing Patty. Liz groaned.

" Welcome to my world," She smiled.

" Would you guys keep it down? Geez, Kid, it was just a giraffe. Get over it." Soul asked. Maka's heart skipped a beat, but that slowly changed.

" You remember _them _and not _me?!" _Maka yelled. Soul groaned.

" Maka, chill! What do you mean? Are you going mentally insane, or something?" Soul asked. Maka stopped.

" Yeah, nice act, cool guy. What was that act you put up, huh?"

" What act?"

" You know, just a few minutes ago, the whole, _who are you _thing?" Maka explained. Soul shrugged.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Please feel free to review and I hoped you enjoyed! **


End file.
